Bad Romance
by JudasISevil
Summary: At the age of sixteen Jackie and Gordie start going out for their own selfish reasons what happens when one of them starts feeling something for the other? JackiexGordie!


**Bad Romance**

Jackie Wackerman looked sadly at the small plushie of Kick. She gazed at the heart shaped button eyes wishing he looked at her like the plushie did. She sighed and held the Kick Buttowski doll closer to her.

"Hey pay attention to me!" Gordie said poking at his girlfriend's back. He hated to be ignored while he explained in great detail why he hated Kick Buttowski. But once the name Kick left his lips all Jackie could think about was him. After a few more failed attempts to get Jackie's attention he sighed loudly and got up from his bed. He walked in front of Jackie to see her hugging the Kick plushie.

"Are you trying to suffocate Kick?" Gordie asked her looking at the plushie thinking it was voodoo doll.

"What?" Jackie said looking up at him confused.

"Are you trying to kill Kick now!" He said getting excited. "Oh honey I always dreamed of the day you started hating his guts too! Although I think you need more breasts to suffocate him-" he didn't finish his sentence since Jackie punched him in the gut.

"Who the hell said I hated him?" she said getting up.

"Isn't that a voodoo doll?" he asked her hugging his stomach.

"What no!" Jackie said placing the plushie on the side of her hip where her belt held it in place.

"Then why…" Gordie's eyes widened he stood up straight. "You still love him don't you!" he said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Why are you getting so worked up for?" Jackie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"_I'm_ your _boyfriend_ I have a right to get mad over things like this!" Gordie shrieked getting angrier.

"You knew from the moment you asked me to be your girlfriend that I was still in love with him." Jackie pointed out.

"Jackie it's been months!" Gordie shouted. "He choose Kendall remember?" Jackie's arms dropped to her sides, she looked down.

"I know…" she whispered.

"Jackie, you said you would move," He said getting closer to her.

"B-but I just can't it's too hard…" Jackie said looking up at him.

"Then let me help you," Gordie whispered grabbing her shoulders he got closer to her face.

"Why are you getting closer?" Jackie questioned him. He rolled his eyes, wasn't he being romantic enough for her to know he was about to kiss her? He let her shoulders go and snatched the Kick plushie from her hip.

"Hey-" Jackie began to protest but Gordie held up his hand.

"First of all this doll has to go!" He said throwing it out the window. Jackie ran over to the window to see his dogs tear it apart.

"That was made with love…" she whispered.

"I THREW IT OUT THE WINDOW OUT OF LOVE!" Gordie shouted finally losing it.

"Huh?" Jackie said turning around to face him Gordie covered his mouth had he just said the 'L' word? Did he even love her? Sure she was a great person to talk to, she was always there for him when no one else was. She was even crazy enough to respond to a text at four in the morning that said help me. She broke through security and climbed up to the second floor to save him from a spider all under five minutes. But he was going out with her because he felt lonely if she left he could replace her…right?

"I have to go…" Jackie's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"No!" He shouted, suddenly all his doubts disappeared. "I love you Jackie don't go!" Gordie said running up to her.

"You love me…?" Jackie said she knew the feeling too well and she also knew what it felt like to love someone who loved someone else.

"All those months I spent with you have been some of the best in my life." Gordie hated admitting it but he didn't want her to leave. "I-If you leave my life I will go back to having no one."

Jackie just looked at him surprised he never once opened up to her, ever. Being with Gordie took her mind off Kick for a while. Just keeping up with him kept her so busy from thinking about anything else, _anyone_ else. She did have fun spending time with him he also loved the thrill of living life like a daredevil. Although he did cheat a lot which was one of the qualities she disliked about him.

"I can help you forget get about him if you just let me," Gordie said after Jackie said nothing.

"Really how?" Jackie said looking up at him she was met with Gordie's lips. Her eyes widened once she realized she was kissing Gordie. Her stomach dropped and her arms felt weak. This was the first time she ever kissed him since they went out. She noticed her heart racing wildly against her chest why was she reacting this way? She didn't actually have feelings for him…did she? He ended the kiss she saw the sad look in his eyes and it hurt knowing she was the one who caused his pain. It was the same pain she felt when she saw or heard about Kick and Kendall.

"You deserve someone else," Jackie said. "I'm sorry."

"But I want you." Gordie whispered getting closer to her Jackie backed away her heart started to race and she walked out of his room. Calm down she said to herself as she quickly walked to the front door this means nothing she said gripping her shirt.

"I know you feel something for me too!" Gordie yelled running after her. "If you leave, this-this relationship is over!" Gordie yelled. Jackie turned around to face him he stopped walking after her, for a moment he thought she would stay. But she opened the front door and shut it behind her ending their 'relationship'. Gordie felt a hallow pain in his chest it got worse as the seconds ticked by.

One of his maids passed by with towels in her hand she rushed to the laundry room once she saw Gordie.

"Hey," Gordie said to her in an unnatural cold voice.

"Yes, Mister Gibble?" The maid said nervously the only time Gordie would talk to the maids was when he fired them.

"Tell the staff to stay out of my bedroom for today," he said heading up to his room. Once he was inside he shut the door and slowly slid to the ground she was really gone.

"It was about time you showed up." His head shot up as soon he heard her voice. Sitting on his bed was Jackie.

"Jackie what are you doing here?" he said in disbelief getting up.

"You were right Gordie I do have erm…feelings for you," Jackie said looking away embarrassed.

"Oh! I just knew you did!" Gordie said scooping her up into his arms. "Now you'll never leave me sweetie!" He said trying to kiss her. Jackie pushed him away knowing they still had to work some things out. But the puppy eyed look he gave her distracted her from keeping him away. They ended up kissing again but this time the kiss didn't end for a long time.

This is what happens when I stay up listen to love songs and watch Kick Buttowski….  
**JackiexGordie** is created!


End file.
